


Still Mad

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [92]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “It may come to a surprise to you, but I am in fact, angered.”





	Still Mad

Kylo felt the door slam pass through him as he climbed the last stair. He glared at the laminate surface as he approached the door, lifting on hand to slam on the surface.

“No-one’s home,” Hux called from inside.

Kylo ground his teeth at the inanity, balling up his fists as he resisted the urge to punch the door.

“C’mon Hux!” he called. “You’re not actually upset with me, are you?”

“It may come as a surprise to you, but I am in fact, angered.”

Kylo felt the tension leave his body in a rush, replaced with a growing uncertainty, one that was laced through with a tendril of fear.

“I thought you liked the attention.”

“I like my own attention,” Hux shouted through the door. Kylo could tell he was facing the door now, and could picture his practically vibrating with fury as he spat his words at the door. “I like the attention I earn for my own achievements, not some scattered applause at a goddamn stadium just because you got it into your head to-“

Kylo winced at Hux’s sudden stop. He could feel the unspoken words heavy between them. With a sigh, he turned his back to the door and slid down until he was sitting on the word carpet of the hall, staring at nothing along the corridor. He tried shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, but encountering the contents, he whipped them out again with a frown, letting them hang between his legs instead.

He couldn’t hear anything from inside the apartment, no steps that indicated that Hux had moved away from the door, but Kylo wouldn’t put it past him to have moved like a cat, only being heard when he wanted to be. Several times he started to say something, but the words died on his lips even as he gave sound to them. Eventually he let his head fall back against the door with a thud, and said quietly.

“I’m sorry.”

The door opened suddenly, Kylo almost falling after it before he braced himself on one hand, twisting to look over his shoulder. Hux stood there staring down at him, expression thunderously dark.

“I’m still pissed with you.”

Kylo nodded dumbly, unwilling to say anything to unsettle this development.

“Get in,” Hux said, forehead creasing even further as he frowned. “You’re making the hall look untidy.”

Kylo scrambled in almost on all fours, fully inside the door before he was able to catch himself and pull himself upright. He stood waiting for Hux to close the door, waited longer for him to turn around again and look at him. Slowly Kylo raised his arms, holding them out, waiting longer again before Hux stepped into them. He stood stiffly for a moment as Kylo folded his arms around him, then swiftly jabbed Kylo in the side before he began to relax into the embrace.

“Still mad,” he muttered.

Kylo swallowed his groan, and the impulse to curl around the bruise Hux no doubt just produced and began to sweep his hands up and down Hux’s back.

“That’s fair.”


End file.
